Ash Myliu Tave, Ivan
by Emilie Travois
Summary: Russia has had a bit too much to drink and turns to his beloved Toris for attention. But his actions have deeper meaning and Lithuania knows that this more than just lust.


As the door crept open with an ominous creak and the dark figure of Russia staggered into the room with a deep chuckle, Lithuania sat up slowly and frowned. He knew that the third bottle of vodka had been too much, when Russia had been drinking it always meant one thing; violence. Sexually and physically abusive violence, usually aimed directly as his favourite Baltic nation. Toris quietly stood and hurried to Ivan's side before he managed to disturbed Estonia and Latvia. Touching his arm to gain his attention, Lithuania noted the deep red in Russia's cheeks and flinched inwardly, he'd have to take the aggression to save his brothers the pain but that didn't stop the fear and frustration it caused. Russia turned to face Lithuania as though surprised to find him there and smiled, caressing his cheek for a moment before grasping a handful of Toris' hair and pulling his head back sharply.

"I was just coming to find you, Toris." He murmured, a little louder than Lithuania would have liked, and pulled him into a tight embrace, "You'll keep me company tonight, da?"

Lithuania noted the threat in his question and nodded almost immediately, eager to leave the room and lure Ivan back to his own bed where his brothers would no longer be at risk of hearing them and waking to see their close embrace. Latvia was losing weight and needed to rest if he had any chance of staying healthy; Estonia was getting migraines more frequently and would be suffering if he awoke before he was fully rested. It wouldn't be so bad, Lithuania thought, just lure him to bed and let him fall asleep in a drunken fit of hysterics, sneak back to bed and back to work in the morning. Of course he knew that wouldn't happen. A drunken Russia only ever meant one thing. Ivan smirked as Lithuania nodded and released his hair, only to turn them back toward the door and push Toris out of the room strong enough to make him stumble. Catching the doorframe and turning back to see Russia close behind, Lithuania backed into the corridor with a soft whimper.

"I didn't think you'd be so eager to join me, Toris." He followed with a more sober tread, his darker personality just waiting to prey on the weaker nation. "You must finally be ready to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

That simple phrase struck fear into the very depths of Toris' soul. Becoming one with Russia was quite possibly the last thing he could ever have wanted. He was desperate to keep his independence, his pride and, most importantly, his faith. If everything else failed, he had his faith in God, but to become one with Russia would make him a sinner in the eyes of the Lord. To lie beside a man as you would a woman was a sin, he couldn't lie beside Ivan. He just couldn't. He shuddered involuntarily and shook his head slightly, backing away from Russia as he advanced. Ivan chuckled and grabbed Lithuania's wrist, pulling him back to him forcefully and grasping his shoulders too tightly. Toris bit back a whimper and found himself shaking as Russia slouched to his level just long enough to rub noses with the young nation, smiling with a deceivingly comforting air before tugging him towards his own room. Lithuania struggled against his grasp, pushing Russia's large hand as though it would help loosen his iron grasp; desperate to escape this fate. Throwing Lithuania into the dark room, Russia kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot and flicked on the dim light to see Toris laid across the floor like his own personal offering. He smirked and knelt over the young man that he had claimed as his own, a sick smirk still dancing over his lips as he grabbed Lithuania's shirt collar and pulled him up to his knees. Toris felt the slow lull of panic edging into his bloodstream as Ivan pulled him up and he felt the aggressive country's hand delve under his shirt to explore his stomach and chest. He whimpered again, quietly as though afraid Russia would hear, while his hand crept lower, toying with his waistband before sliding beneath the fabric of Lithuania's trousers and caressing his thigh.

"Mmm, such a delicious specimen of submission." He muttered against Lithuania's ear, who fought Ivan's hold over him as the larger nation grasped him. He gasped sharply, desperate to escape Russia's drunken lust, earning him only vodka stained breath against his neck. "Don't fight me, Toris. You'll make me angry if you resist uniting with Mother Russia."

As though he were making an example of his power over the young man, Russia snaked his other arm around Lithuania's slim figure, holding him tight against his own aroused form while his hand started working Lithuania's capital. Lithuania struggled for a moment before realising that he was unable to move while Russia held him so close; he whined softly as Russia worked him, feeling a shameful fire kindling in his lower stomach as his resolve reluctantly fell away to something far more sinful and seductive. Something he had felt and resisted far too many time to feign ignorance, he wanted this release.

"N-no. Ivan-san, please." He pleaded desperately, fearing tonight was the night he fell to sodomy despite his previous efforts. "Not this, anything but this…please, stop!"

Russia chuckled, the sound darker now as his drunkenness fell away to lust. He bit Lithuania's ear with only moderate care, earning a deep moan from the smaller nation who quickly marked his own behaviour and struggled all the more in a vain attempt to redeem himself. Ivan worked him faster, sensing Toris' reluctant submission to his fate; he nipped and sucked the sensitive skin of his neck, almost feeling the moans of pleasure that Toris held back, against his lips.

They'd been here before, Russia would tempt the young nation, forcing him to accept the pleasure he felt in Ivan's touch. But each time he would fight and refuse him, each time, he left Russia alone with a look of horrified disgust at what he had done to him; that disgusted look cut deeper than the scars he would leave on Toris' skin for such arrogance. Lithuania gasped softly as the fire in his torso ignited sharply and he leaned back against Ivan, half of him attempting to fight this invasion, the other half seeking more pleasure from his touch. One hand found Ivan's thigh and stayed there, grounding himself as his head swam, the other continued upwards and came to rest in Russia's hair. A deep moan escaped his throat as Russia's mouth moved to his collarbone and shoulder; he let the sound go without a fight this time, no longer resisting the pleasure Satan had handed him. He tensed slightly as the coil of lust in his stomach tightened and he arched back against his own personal devil, his teeth against Lithuania's shoulder pushing him over his limit. As his young victim climaxed, Russia held him close, thrilled to hear his name on Toris' whispered moan.

"You always fight me but even you know it is only for show. You enjoy this, Toris, and until you understand this, I'm not going to stop." Ivan swore threateningly, half expecting Toris to stand and leave. Terrified that Toris would stand and leave. "If you dare fight me, it'll be Latvia who serves for your ignorance."

Russia felt nothing for Latvia but the threat was enough to keep Toris close. It could sometimes extend the time they shared by almost two minutes, it wasn't much but it was another two minutes that Toris could use to realise he wanted him. Lithuania panted softly as he recovered and turned to face the man who had stolen his pass to Heaven; the pain in Russia's eyes was more apparent tonight than Toris had ever seen it. He frowned and looked down to his tainted form; Ivan's touch alone could do so much to him. He was guilty of sodomy, whether fully experienced or no, the pleasure he felt in Ivan's control was far from virtuous and he would no doubt be punished for his actions. But to constantly deny his affections for his aggressive ruler was morally wrong. And it wasn't only Lithuania who suffered through his decisions to leave the situation before it grew out of hand. Lithuania knelt slowly and saw the desperation in Ivan's expression as he assumed Lithuania would leave. Instead, Toris cupped Russia's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb gently as he leaned closer. Lithuania smiled and kissed him softly, feeling Ivan hesitate a moment before pulling him closer and kissing back passionately; as though afraid to let it end. Remembering himself, Russia drew back from their kiss and smiled. However, this was not the comforting smile Lithuania had been hoping for.

"See? You do enjoy this." He muttered, a threatening tone creeping into his voice despite Lithuania's decision to stay. He couldn't allow Toris to control him like this. He couldn't lose his power to such a small, insignificant nation. Toris would have to be taught his place. "But it isn't up to you whether to stay or not, Toris. You seem to have forgotten your place in this relationship."

In one quick motion, Russia stood and pushed Lithuania back onto his bed, pinning the smaller nation below him before he had time to move. Toris yelped helplessly as he was shoved to the bed and was reminded with a bitter realisation why he had been so reluctant to accept Russia as his item of affection so long ago. Ivan tugged at Lithuania's shirt, tearing it off his slim frame and throwing it aside, his large hand splaying across Toris' chest and holding him down while his other tugged his scarf from his neck. Pushing Toris back against the headboard, Ivan grabbed his wrists, binding them with the white scarf before tying it to the bars of his bed; Toris was his now no matter what and couldn't make decisions; whether to stay or leave, whether to unite with Russia or not. Russia had control. Lithuania knew this as he was tied to the bed, his former sympathy for his aggressor gone and his fear crept back in with that panic that had lain dormant since his submission to Ivan's seduction. It had been a bad decision to submit to Ivan and he was being punished for his sinful actions.

Severely punished.

Lithuania cried out and struggled as Russia slid his trousers and boxers down over his hips, exposing him slowly, teasing him for his resistance before. He threw them aside with his shirt, leaving Toris exposed to the larger country's mercy, blushing and self-conscious. Running his warm hands over Toris' cold body, awed by his pale skin laced with fine red lines and dark bruising, Russia felt his desire swell. He'd inflicted these wounds, they were a mark of his possession over his beautiful Lithuania. Russia knelt over his victim and slowly unbuttoned his own coat, sliding it from his shoulders and tossing it aside to join the rest of their clothing before capturing Toris' mouth with his own, forcing his tongue into the younger nations mouth, mercilessly exploring him as Lithuania whimpered helplessly; only adding to Ivan's desire. Toris watched as he pushed away his trousers, his strong figure on display like a promise of power and domination. He felt the familiar tightening in his groin as he beheld the mighty nation stripped bare before him and sighed as he littered kisses and nips along his neck; as he slowly pushed Lithuania's bare legs apart, Toris made a feeble attempt to resist, still reluctant to fully succumb to his fate. Still not ready for unification with such a man. Russia smirked and pushed his body against Lithuania's, not entering him but instead savouring his fear at the mere thought of such an action. Russia could see him struggling against his restraints and grasped his wrists roughly; watching at Toris winced before kissing him, sucking his bottom lip seductively before biting down hard.

"Whether you choose to or not, Toris, you will join with Russia. You're scared?" he stated determinedly, watching Lithuania tremble beneath him. Lithuania nodded and flinched as Russia caressed his cheek. "Then I shall have to prepare you."

Spreading Toris' legs a little further, Russia slowly slid a finger into the warm entrance of his victim and moaned softly as Lithuania made an adorable noise in his throat, somewhere between a strangled moan and a whimper. Barely hesitating, Russia forced another finger into his beloved Lithuania and felt him shift against him, adjusting to the feeling of having a part of Ivan inside him. Russia watched as Lithuania's expression changed from fear, to pain, to pleasure. He nuzzled into Lithuania's neck to hide the smile over his lips at such an effect and he moved his fingers a little, preparing him for the next stage. Toris subconsciously moved his hips up against Ivan's touch and, although he feared that Russia would be far from gentle with him, he was grateful that he had taken the time to prepare him. He had seen this tender side of Russia only a few times before and he knew to savour the rarity of such an occasion. As Ivan pushed a third finger into Lithuania, he whined helplessly and attempted to move from Ivan's inquisitive touch. Russia felt Toris' resistance and forced his fingers deeper into him, delighting in the cry of pain that escaped Lithuania's lips. He kissed him forcefully, moving his fingers slightly before withdrawing from his Lithuania. With no further preparation time given, Russia wrapped an arm around Toris to hold him close while his other arm held his weight; he fused his mouth back to Lithuania's as he pushed into him. Moaning as Lithuania's sheer tightness encompassed him, Russia heard Toris' whimper and kissed him more gently, pausing only a moment before moving against him, gradually speeding up and pushing deeper into his beloved Toris' beautiful form. As the pain subsided, Lithuania's cries changed from whimpers to deep moan that erupted from deep within him. He wrapped his legs around Ivan careful not to position himself awkwardly as the larger nation, the object of his affection and lust, pushed into him faster now. Toris' moans triggered Russia's excitement and he slowly dragged him nails down Lithuania's spine, digging his claws deep into his skin as he persistently thrust deeper into him. As Lithuania's blood decorated his fingertips, Ivan noticed the surprising pleasure Lithuania derived from the action; he tugged against his binding and clung tighter with his thighs as Russia did so again and felt Lithuania tense around his capitol. He moaned softly and kissed Lithuania, not forcefully now but instead with a lovingly gentle sense that Toris had not expected from Ivan.

As he climaxed, Lithuania cried out and felt Ivan's response inside of him. Russia moaned deeply, more purring than moaning as he withdrew from Toris and collapsed beside him, untying the scarf for his loved one. Lithuania turned and hugged Ivan tightly, feeling his action returned as Russia's strong arms surrounded him. Lithuania smiled softly and kissed Ivan's nose lightly before relaxing in Ivan's embrace.

"Ash myliu tave, Ivan." Lithuania admitted quietly, nearly falling asleep in the arms of the man he had feared no more than an hour before. Russia sat up slowly and pulled Lithuania with him.

"Return to your room, before your brothers begin to wonder where you went, Toris." He ordered softly, reluctant to let his Liet leave now that he had finally beaten his resolve. "I love you, Toris. But you must go."

Lithuania was surprised to hear Russia admit such an emotion and smiled softly, kissing him lightly before nodding. He couldn't let his brother know what he had done. He would lose their respect and they would no longer turn to him. After much resistance and reluctance to leave Ivan; Lithuania crept back to the room where he had been before his submission to sin, and slipped into bed beside Estonia as before. As he did, he saw that Estonia was looking to him and he frowned as his brother sat up to address him.

"Lithuania, you're back is bleeding." Estonia paused and placed a hand over Toris' "Was he drinking again?"

Lithuania nodded quietly and turned over in his bed. No use telling his brothers what had happened. This would be there little secret.


End file.
